Un Whisky purfeu, s'il vous plaît !
by p0em
Summary: Alors que la guerre est finie depuis quelques temps déjà, il semblerait que le Survivant ne s'en soit pas remis. Il cherche du réconfort dans un bar moldu, où il fait une bien étrange rencontre. Post-T7 HP/DM


**Titre** : Un Whisky pur-feu, s'il vous plaît !

**Auteur** : p0em

**Fandom** : Harry Potter

**Temporalité** : Post T7 (sans l'épilogue)

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : T

**Satut** : OS – Complet

**Personnages** : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Résumé** : Harry cherche à fuir le monde des sorciers, quelques temps après la chute de Voldemort. Il se réfugie dans un bar moldu, et fait une rencontre pour le moins invraisemblable.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit de cette fanficion. Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Notes** : J'ai écrit cet OS il y a quelques années, et finalement il n'est pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais ^^.

Il y aurait peut-être une suite. Probablement même.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_Un Whisky Pur-Feu, s'il vous plaît !_

Harry Potter. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Peut-être était-ce plus la célébrité que sa fiancée que le Survivant avait voulu fuir ce soir-là. Il errait dans le Londres Moldu, cherchant juste à disparaître, à se fondre dans la foule. Personne ne le reconnaissait. Personne ne savait qu'il avait sauvé le monde. Non, personne ne faisait attention à lui, et c'était tant mieux.  
Il passa devant un couple qui s'embrassait en riant, tels deux adolescents lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Il grimaça. Ça ne pouvait être pire.  
Du moins était-ce vrai jusqu'à ce que la petite bruine se transforme en véritable averse.  
Il se réfugia dans un hôtel. L'averse semblait s'éterniser, et il était trop tard pour aller chez Ron et Hermione. Il alla réserver une chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry n'en menait pas large. S'ennuyant ferme, seul dans sa chambre, et incapable de fermer l'œil, il descendit au bar. Ce serait toujours mieux que de regarder les gouttes d'eau s'écraser contre les fenêtres.  
Harry s'assit au bar, se frotta le visage quand le barman vint le voir.  
« Un Whisky Pur-Feu, s'il vous plaît. »  
Le serveur le regarda bizarrement.  
« Euh, un double scotch… »  
Le barman acquiesça et s'en alla préparer la commande.  
Harry fixait ses mains, quand un ricanement attira son attention. Il leva les yeux vers son voisin et le reconnut.  
« Mmm, le grand Potter veut se soûler ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça !  
- La ferme Malfoy. »  
Harry prit le verre que lui tendit le barman. Il but une gorgée, et regretta la boisson sorcière. La moldue n'était pas assez forte pour lui faire oublier ses soucis. Et avec la fouine en prime, il était au summum du pire !  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Weasley t'a jeté ! »  
Le blond ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir.  
« Tu t'es vraiment fait mettre dehors ? demanda-t-il, plus sérieusement. »  
Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de boire.  
« Merde, c'est moche ça… »  
Le brun lança un troisième regard à son voisin, étonné cette fois-ci.  
« Tu t'es ramolli Malfoy ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être compatissant…  
- Tout le monde peut changer, répliqua l'intéressé avec un haussement d'épaules.  
Harry était de plus en plus surpris.  
« Je vois ça. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ?  
- Il faut croire que de ce côté-là, je n'ai pas vraiment changé. J'ai envie de fuir quelques temps le monde magique. J'attends que ça se tasse un peu. J'essaie de me faire oublier.  
- Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien faire comme toi.  
- C'est si grave que ça entre ta copine et toi ? »  
Harry poussa un soupir et finit d'un trait son alcool.  
« Elle trouve que j'ai trop changé depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Comme si c'était naturel de tuer le plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps !  
- Elle ne comprend pas ce que tu peux ressentir, c'est pour ça. Moi je sais.  
- Et comment ? Tu n'as jamais assassiné personne…  
- Quand j'ai désarmé Dumbledore, j'ai eu l'impression de le tuer. Il était faible. Même si c'est Severus qui a lancé le sortilège, j'avais la sensation d'avoir achever Dumbledore. Toi-même tu l'as dit. J'ai été plus fort que lui, puisque je lui ai pris la Baguette de Sureau. »  
Harry fixa le fond de son verre, repensant aux paroles de Malfoy.  
« Mais tu lui as dit quoi ? reprit Malfoy.  
- Pardon ?  
- A Weasley, tu lui as dit ce que tu ressens, ce que tu as ressenti au moment de le tuer ?  
- Oui. Je lui en ai énormément parlé. Mais elle dit que ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste trop changé. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si le Ministère m'a donné plus d'argent qu'il m'en faut pour me remercier ! Et puis, il faut que je réponde à tous les hiboux que je reçois pour ne pas passer pour un ingrat ! Idem pour les invitations ! Il faut que je sois présent à toutes sortes de réceptions mondaines, inaugurations ! Et puis j'aime bien aussi rendre visite à Ron et Hermione.  
- Si ça se trouve, elle est jalouse, plaisanta Malfoy. »  
Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie. Son doigt caressa le contour du verre d'un geste machinal.  
« D'un côté, elle a raison, je la délaisse peut-être un peu. Pourtant je m'efforce d'être à la maison tous les soirs, de partager tous mes repas avec elle ! Mais c'est difficile. A vrai dire, je commence à croire que tout le monde attend trop de moi. Ok, j'ai trouvé les derniers Horcruxes. Ok j'ai combattu plusieurs fois Voldemort et je l'ai tué. Ok, j'ai sauvé le monde. Mais il y a un moment où les batteries ont besoin d'être rechargées !  
Malfoy hocha la tête. Même s'il n'était pas si désespéré que l'ancien Gryffondor, il comprenait son envie de s'éloigner de l'agitation, son besoin d'oublier la guerre. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents que cela…

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago et Harry remontaient à leurs chambres. Ils avaient discuté longtemps, ce qui avait étonné Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru Draco capable de l'écouter se plaindre ou raconter sa vie. Il en était rendu à lui conter ses étés catastrophiques à Privet Drive, quand le barman était venu les voir pour leur dire que le bar fermait.  
Harry inséra la clé magnétique dans la serrure et abaissa la poignée. Il se retourna, à moitié dans sa chambre.  
« Bon, et bah, bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit Harry. »  
Ce dernier se demandait pourquoi ils mettaient autant de temps à se quitter, quand Draco s'avança vers lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Harry, surpris, se laissa conduire quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il posa ses mains dans l'angle des épaules et du cou de Draco et le repoussa, en fronçant des sourcils.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? «  
Le blond se pencha légèrement et approcha ses lèvres contre l'oreille d'Harry.  
« Laisse-toi aller, murmura-t-il. »  
Et Harry obéit. Il se laissa entraîner dans la chambre, embrassant avidement Draco. Il entendit vaguement la porte se refermer avec un bruit mat.

3


End file.
